


Home

by IcegoddessLexra



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcegoddessLexra/pseuds/IcegoddessLexra
Summary: He hadn't always been this way.... Prompt Request.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt request from 343enderpark of tumblr. Prompt: They had done a poor job of hiding the damage.

They had made a poor job of hiding the damage. If anything the make up only made the bruises stand out more. Suzy frowned as she walked around you in a slow circle.

“I think that’s the best we’ll be able to do.” She admitted with a deeper frown. Holly placed a comforting hand on your shoulder.

“It looks much better though.” She adds with a reassuring smile. Suzy nods, offering a smile of her own.

“You ready to look?” Holly asks, voice lifting with concern. You nod and Suzy swivels the chair around so you can look in the mirror.

 

What you see causes your heart to drop.

 

You were sure that Suzy and Holly had tried their best. Purplish-green bruises that littered your face had been covered by foundation but they were still so fresh and deep that now they looked like brownish-tan blotches. The biggest bruise, the one on your left cheek, still had some purple and green showing.

 

You didn’t even want to think about your right eye with it’s black bruise surrounding the socket. You managed a sad smile.

 

“It does look better.” Which was true. Your face wasn’t blotchy with red welts like it had been. You stood up, turning to the girls with a genuine smile.

 

“Thank you.” Your eyes misted. You’d been so stupid.

 

You’d met the Grumps about a year ago, shortly after you’d moved to LA. You’d moved because of your boyfriend’s youtube channel, he’d grown exponentially over the years and an offer from a sponsor led to your move. Things had been great at first.

 

But then your boyfriend changed. He’d always had an anger problem, but it was never anything unmanageable. Mainly it resulted in a lot of arguments over stupid shit. You’d both calm down and apologize and make up the next day. But recently his anger had evolved to hitting you.

 

He’d always apologize for hitting you and make it up and because you loved him you smiled, accepted his apology with his broken promise to seek help for his anger issues. Like a fool you’d always believe him.

 

You’d met the Grumps after your boyfriend had filmed a Guest Grumps. You were his ride and you both ended up hanging out with them later after recording. Dan had taken an instant liking to you. After that you often hung out at the Grump Space whenever your boyfriend was busy with other youtuber things.

 

It didn’t take long for Dan or the others to notice your varying bruises. Always having been clumsy you were able to easily blame them on that. For awhile they even believed you. Plus it wasn’t a total lie, some of the bruises were from you walking into things or falling.

 

Until one day when your boyfriend had shoved you which resulted you falling down a flight of stairs. It ended with a broken ankle and a small concussion. You’d honestly been lucky, what had saved you from a lot of damage was the carpeted stairs and floor.

 

The looks the Grumps gave you as you said you’d fallen down the stairs yourself and your boyfriend had just been too slow to catch you betrayed their belief in your story. You had smiled nervously and they didn’t bring up their suspicions with you around, instead they talked amongst each other whenever you weren’t visiting.

 

After your fall the Grumps had started inviting you around more often, especially Dan. You had a wonderful singing voice and you dabbled into video games yourself. So they brought you on for some Guest Grumps and cameos in NSP or Starbomb vids. Unfortunately your boyfriend noticed.

 

His jealousy mixed with his anger resulted in more beatings. One time he’d even lost it outside of the office when he’d showed up to ‘surprise’ you and take you out on a romantic lunch. He thought no one was watching but Dan saw as he punched you hard in your chest.

 

Dan was never a violent man but he saw red that day. He bounded over to you two and had actually punched your boyfriend in the face. Not expecting a blow he fell back, clutching his now bleeding nose with several loud swears. But he backed off.

 

Dan had taken you into his arms and brought you inside. Later that night you returned home, ignoring your friend’s pleas to leave your boyfriend.

“He didn’t mean it. He just lost his temper. He hasn’t hit me before.” You lied, ashamed you’d fallen into this situation. Ashamed you’d gotten Dan involved. His hand was slightly swollen and every time you look at it guilt spiked in your gut.

 

A week later you finally realized you needed to leave your boyfriend. Unfortunately it took a really rough beating to knock it into your head, literally. You’d been arguing, about Dan actually.

 

“You’ve been cheating on me with him!” He’d accused. He held onto your phone. He started reading text messages aloud. It was from a conversation you’d had with Dan. The two of you weren’t dating but Dan had been trying to convince you to leave your boyfriend and to press charges against him.

 

“I haven’t!” You cried, tears leaking down your flushed face. Part of you wanted to though. “Dan is just a friend. A FRIEND!” You’d screeched. He didn’t like that you yelled and suddenly he was hitting you in a violent torrent of hands and feet. Something snapped in you then and you began fighting back.

 

You’d actually managed to kick him in the groin and he fell to the ground instantly, crying out in pain. You picked up your phone, now broken because he’d smashed it against the ground before assaulting you and then you left. You ran to the nearest store and used their phone to call Dan.

 

He was there to pick you up minutes later. The car ride to his apartment was awkward and silent, only filled with your crying and Dan’s worried looks.

You sat on his couch, crying into his chest. His soothing hands ran gently up your back and through your hair.

“You need to tell the police (Y/N).” You looked up at him and the deep concern in his beautiful brown eyes finally pushed you to report to the police. A call later and they came to Dan’s place to ask several questions. They escorted you to your apartment where your boyfriend was missing. He’d taken a lot of his possessions with him.

 

And he destroyed all of yours. Clothes were shredded, games were broken in half, your laptop rested in several pieces that littered throughout the apartment. It gave the police more than enough evidence to support your claims and they went on a search to find him. You returned with Dan to his place.

 

That night you slept in his room and with much urging on your part he slept with you because you didn’t want to sleep alone.

 

The police still hadn’t found your boyfriend but now you were in a safe place, in safe arms. A few days later and bruises still marred your face but already you were improving, mentally at least. The Grumps, and Dan, had been a big help. You gave Suzy and Holly a big hug before leaving the room.

 

Today you were recording a video to inform your boyfriend’s fan-base about what had happened. They were beginning to wonder because a video hadn’t been uploaded in almost a week. It took a lot of courage but you explained to the camera what happened. Afterwards you were emotionally spent and you rested on the couch in the Grump space, waiting for Dan and Arin to finish recording.

 

By the time they finished you’d fallen asleep.

 

“She always looks so innocent when she sleeps.” Dan muttered. Arin grinned, elbowing Dan.

“Just tell her you like her already man.” Dan flushed.

“That obvious, huh?” He giggled.

“Man it’s been obvious since the first day you met her.” Arin laughed. Dan joined in. He had a point.

“Guess so. Well let me wake her up.” He sat next to you, gently shaking your legs.

 

You groaned but woke.

“Dan.” You croaked.

“Hey sleepyhead. Ready to go home?”

  
Home. He’d called it your home. Tears leaked from your eyes. Yes, you wanted to go home.


End file.
